User talk:Brandon Rhea
what kind of person puts their actual picture on a wiki? Dude This wiki is dead. We're TRYING to stop people meaninglessly editing it, and contribute to the new site, to, y'know, SHARE KNOWLEDGE. That's what a Wiki is supposed to be about, right? So either change back the homepage, or re-admin me. AGG[[User talk:Aggregation|'rav']] 17:42, May 6, 2011 (UTC) *Hi. I won't be doing either. As we've made explicitly clear, wikis are absolutely welcome to take the content elsewhere and operate a new wiki with it, but the wikis here on Wikia will remain and will not point to fork wikis. This wiki has just as much right as the fork to keep growing and expanding. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) **Well, fine then. Leave it here to rot, we'll point any new users to the new site ourselves. This one won't be doing any growing or expanding. AGG[[User talk:Aggregation|'rav']] 17:48, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ***No, it's time for you to move on from this wiki. You will be blocked for disruption if you just intend to use this wiki to direct people offsite. It's not OK for you to use Wikia to advertise your external website. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Can undo any vandalism that might happen on pages? The People of the new wiki will try to vandalise pages. I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 03:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) *Hi. You're welcome to undo any vandalism you see. Feel free to let the VSTF know if you need any help. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) *Have you seen my edits? i've made a few, total of 77 edits i think - I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 04:04, September 12, 2011 (UTC) **Great job! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 04:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) **Can you Help with xionic madness page? pls. - I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 04:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ***What do you need help with? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 05:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ***With Kary and Askad's infomation and story plot, i've got most basics of Xero And Omega -I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 03:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *Unfortunately I don't know anything about it. Sorry! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *You Can look the series up on newgrounds and get info that way - I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 03:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *Hey can i be Admin for ASDFMOVIE WIKI? - I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 23:31, September 18, 2011 (UTC) **You can request that here. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Tyrant Hero what would wiki require me to do. If i become a bureaucrat will i be able to edit pages.Tyrant Hero ok how can i become A bureaucrat. Tyrant Hero I'm sorry im realy am but this is ti confusing for me and i wont be able to remember everthing but i shall continue my quest to rule this wiki because Madness combat is fun i could have joined years ago. Tyrant hero When i mean rule this wiki i mean become number 1 on the leaderboard. tyrant hero Its been a long time since you ask me if I wanted to be a Administrator. So i've finally desided. How do I become a Administrator? Tyrant Hero *You can put in an adoption request here. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 16:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) This Wiki Is going okay, but it needs a more proffesional touch to it. I mean yes, the vandalism is being kept at a low rate now, with some new devoted "Kings". However, it is lacking some quality. I hope to fix this situation by proposing me as the new king/admin/whatever. I have helped out at many wikis such as the Galaxy on Fire Wiki: http://galaxyonfire.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tarantulakid96 I used to love that wiki, but then I lost interest in the game. However, I have a wide knowledge of Madness Combat and are a big fan of the series. You can find some of my newest work at the Madness Combat 7.5 page and the OBSV Agent (Created by myself) page. Let me know if you can respond, or email me at benmabo@hotmail.com if it's easier to communicate that way. And, if I'm not talking to the right person about this matter, please direct me the right way. :) *Hi. We have a page on Community Central for wiki adoption requests where you can request to become an admin here. Before you do, though, please be sure to talk to the other users here on the wiki so they can help decide who the next admin should be as well. Be sure to include a link to the discussion if/when you post your adoption request. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of the wiki? The wiki has impoved alot thats to the efforts of Tarantulakid, El zicho, me and Tyrant Hero. Don't you think? Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 02:29, February 24, 2012 (UTC) *It looks awesome. Great job all around! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 16:34, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, do you remember the terrible state the wiki was in? Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 00:51, February 25, 2012 (UTC)